Alice and Bella vs WalMart
by Skipperdee171
Summary: Alice is bored. Bella is hyper. And Walmart is open 24/7. Based off of those "Things to do at Walmart" lists
1. Wrapping paper tubes go WHONK

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Wal-Mart either, but if I did I would burn it to the ground.**_

* * *

_One: Challenge people to duels with gift wrapping tubes._

Alice and Bella were sitting on the couch watching TV. Alice stared blankly. Why were they watching the weather channel when she already knew the outcome?

It was probably because Bella enjoyed how the lady with the funny accent said "clouds." Over the course of the last hour Bella had consumed three Mountain Dews, seven cookies, and some applesauce. Alice had learned that all of those contained sugar, a substance that made Bella twitch and laugh randomly. She was ready to throw Bella out the window.

Suddenly, Alice popped off the couch. "Bella, we are going to go do something fun!" she commanded.

"OKAY! Where?" Bella twitched a bit more than normal.

"Wal-Mart," Alice's eyes narrowed into slits.

"This is gonna be good," Bella laughed maniacally, and then followed Alice to her Porsche.

* * *

"OHMIGODTHISISGONNABEGREAT!!!" The sugar had really kicked in now as Bella literally bounced along next to Alice on their way into Wal-Mart. "OOOH! WHAT'S THAT?"

Alice handed Bella the little sheet of paper she was obviously referring to. She highly doubted Bella could actually read it with the hyperness, and decided to explain.

"It's a list of annoying things to do at Wal-Mart. I've been carrying it around with me for a while, waiting for the opportune moment to use it. I'm assuming you're too hyper to think straight, and I'm bored out of my brain. We go together like Mountain Dew and coffee."

"MOUNTAIN DEEEWWW!!" Bella shrieked. Alice snatched the paper before Bella could "accidentally" tear it to shreds.

Bella "ooh"ed as they walked through the automatic doors. "What's the first thingy on the list?"

"Challenge random customers to duels with gift wrapping tubes." At that moment, Alice spotted a display featuring the only materials that they would need. It was just after the holiday and Wal-Mart apparently thought that putting gift wrap in the front of the store would make people want to buy it more. It didn't.

Alice grabbed two rolls of wrapping paper. What fun was a duel if the other person couldn't defend himself?

Bella carefully selected one with puppies wearing Santa hats. "I _love _puppies!" she muttered under her breath.

Alice and Bella continued to a more deserted part of the store, the school supplies aisle. They hid at the end of the aisle, waiting for some unsuspecting customer to wander in that general direction

As ordained by prophecy, a man wandered into the aisle, making the mistake of turning his back on Alice and Bella. Alice handed off her other wrapping paper tube to Bella and slowly snuck up on her prey. She raised the tube in the air…

_WHONK_

"OUCH!" The man shouted. "HOLY CRAP! THAT _HURT!" _

_WHONK_

"Bella!" Alice shouted. Bella tossed the other wrapping paper tube to Alice and stood next to her. She offered the second tube to the stunned man. "Defend yourself." The man cautiously grabbed the tube.

"ATAAACK!" Alice warrior-cried.

_WHONK_

_WHONK_

_WHONKWHONKWHONKWHONK_

The man screamed as Alice and Bella beat him to the ground with wrapping paper tubes. Fortunately, there was no blood.

"VANQUISHED!" Alice screamed as he curled up into the fetal position.

"Uhh, ma'am?" Alice whirled around to see a man twice her size staring down at her curiously. "I think I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to leave..."

"Oh. Alright then." Alice said as innocently as possible. Alice dropped the tubes. Bella waved at the man as Alice dragged her out of the store.

"THAT WAS WICKED!" Bella screamed as soon as they were past the doors.

"That was just the beginning..." Alice muttered evilly. As soon as they were out of sight of the store, Alice turned on her heel and started walking back.

* * *

**Hope you liked! I'll update whenever I get a chance. With school starting up again soon, that might not be for a while, so be patient!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

* * *


	2. DIE ZOMBIE!

**YAY! I UPDATED! DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU WANT TO _NOT _STRANGLE ME? I SURE HOPE SO!**

**Disclaimer: Still not the magnificent Stephenie Meyer**

_

* * *

_

Two and Three: Warn people of the approaching zombie apocalypse. Act out said zombie apocalypse.

"What's the next thing on the list?" Bella asked, her left eye twitching uncontrollably as she finished off another cookie.

"Where did you get that?" Alice knew that consuming more sugar was the very last thing Bella needed to do.

"I stockpiled them in my pockets before we left. Want one?" Bella pulled half a deformed cookie out of her pocket.

"Umm, no." Alice would have to remind Esme _not _to make cookies the next time Bella was over. "Anyway, the next one has to do with z-"

"ZAMBONIES!" Bella blurted. Alice stared at her awkwardly.

"… Close. Zombies." (_A/N: Let it be noted that you can spell Zombies with all the letters in Zambonies_)

Bella "Oooh"ed, but it was closer to an evil cackle than anything. "So what is it _exactly_?"

"We must, and I quote, warn people of the impending zombie apocalypse and then reenact said zombie apocalypse." Alice read from the list.

"Dibs on zombie slayer," said Bella. She had that look in her eye like when you want to kill someone. With hugs.

"Fine with me." Alice managed to avoid being noticed by the man who had kicked them out earlier. She knew that she could have easily taken him out, but that would kind of ruin the whole "human" image.

They once again retreated to the back of the store. Bella pressed buttons on the talking Transformers while Alice stalked her next victim.

A woman and her little girl were looking at games on the back wall. Alice decided to jump at the chance.

"Hey there!" She skipped out of the Transformer aisle. It took the woman a moment before she realized that Alice was talking to her.

"Hi!" The little girl said before her mother could tell her to shut it.

"Did you know that zombies are going to attack any minute now?" Alice paused while they looked at her questioningly. "Yep. Any second now they'll descend from the little cracks in the ceiling and suck out our brains."

Alice tried to hide her amusement as the girl's face turned to horror. Trying to stay as nonchalant as possible, she continued.

"I've heard they like the brains of children best. They're all pink and moist. And underdeveloped. And squishy." She pretended to look over her shoulder. "Well, I gotta go now. Bye!" She returned to where Bella was standing, conveniently out of their view.

"Alice, check this _out_!" Bella half whispered. She held up a Transformer and pressed the speech button. "Optimus Priiiime" she said along with it.

"That's great Bella. Wait, watch."

They peeked around the corner. The mother seemed to be attempting to explain the nonsense behind zombies to her daughter.

"Honey, there's no such things as zombies," she said reassuringly.

"But Mommy, that lady said-"

"That lady was a crazy person, sweetheart. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Alice cringed. She hated it when people called her crazy. She wasn't crazy. Currently.

"When I say _I'm going to suck your brains, _that's your cue, ok?" Alice whispered to Bella.

She nodded absently, still occupied with her Transformer. "Will you buy this for me, Alice?" she asked without looking up.

"No, alright? And don't forget your cue!"

Alice stumbled out of the aisle, arms extended but limp in front of her, eyes crossed. "Uhhhhhhhh, I'm a zooommmbbiiieee," she groaned.

The little girl shrieked in horror, but Alice managed to keep a straight face. "I'm going to suck your braaaiiinnnss…"

At that moment, Bella burst from the aisle. "I'll save you!" she shouted valiantly.

She began violently shaking Alice by the shoulders, knowing it would be completely ineffective. "DIE ZOMBIE!" she screamed.

Once again, the man from before interrupted their fun. He tapped Bella's shoulder, who immediately stopped shaking Alice. The both looked up innocently.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you to leave," he said, more threateningly than the first time.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Alice smacked her forehead with her wrist. "Sorry, short term memory loss." she explained.

"Well don't come in her again." he commanded.

"Gotcha! C'mon," she locked arms with Bella and they Wizard-of-Oz skipped out the doors.

"That little girl's gonna need a lot of therapy," Alice muttered.

* * *

**I'm going on vacation to Utah tomorrow so I wanted to squeeze this chapter in before I left. I'll try to update there, but it might not happen. I'll come back with about 70 billion ideas though.**

**Reviews make me happy. You don't want me to be sad, do you?**


	3. Taste the rainbow

**YAY! UTAH HAS INTERNET CONNECTION TOO! So since I'm the only one in my family who can't ski (or walk for that matter) I'm stuck at the condo by myself, and fortunately a laptop. So expect another chapter or three in the next week.**

**Thanks also to everbody who has reviewed. YOU GUYS RULE MY SHOES AND ROCK MY SOCKS!! I LURVES YOU!**

**Disclaimer: It turns out that getting closer to Arizona doesn't make you Stephenie Meyer. That's rather disappointing.**

_

* * *

_

_Four: Throw skittles at people shouting "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"_

"Woah…" Bella was transfixed on a shiny Mini Cooper in the parking lot. Alice stood impatiently beside her.

"What is it now, Bella?" Alice asked, annoyed. Bella had been stopping every 5 cars to rate them on their shininess. It was really getting in the way of her prank pulling. Fortunately, they were toward the front of lot.

"It's so pretty!" Bella giggled. "I give this one 7 stars." Bella had been rating the cars on various scales. Alice still wasn't very sure what the ratio of stars to points was, and wasn't intent on finding that out.

Alice saw Bella patting the car, it's extremely sensitive alarm going off, and then them running for their lives. Not wanting to revisit _that _scenario again, she grabbed Bella's wrist just as she was reaching out.

"Ouch." Bella examined her wrist as Alice's hand still held it. "That is rather painful."

"C'mon," Alice groaned, dragging her once again into the Wal-Mart.

"Oker-dokers. What's the next thingamabobber on the list?" Bella asked, now contently skipping next to Alice.

Alice glared at the list. Since Bella was beginning to make up words, maybe the next item wasn't the best idea. Bella snatched it out of her hands before she could make up her mind.

"Throw skittles at people while shouting 'Taste the rainbow!'" Bella read. "SKITTLES! I LOVE SKITTLES. ALICE, WE'VE GOTTA GO NOOOOOWWW!"

Bella tried with no luck to push Alice through the sliding doors. She turned on her heel and grabbed Bella by the shoulders.

"Bella. You. Don't. Need. Any. More. Sugar." She tried to enunciate, unsure if there was any other way to get her point across that didn't involve breaking the law.

"Just-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Just a few skittles? Pretty please?" They were standing in the checkout line now. Alice had grabbed their entire stock of skittles on the aisle shelf, a total of about 12 skittles packs.

"Fine. You can have like, three." Alice gave in.

"YES!" Bella hissed. She eyed the other candy bars on the shelf. "Hey, since we're already buying a crapload of candy-"

"NO, BELLA!" Alice shouted. Bella stared dejectedly at her shoes.

"This all?" The checkout lady asked, scanning the skittles.

"Yep. Hey, do you mind if I open these?" said Alice, waving a skittles pack.

"Uh, yeah. I don't care," the checkout lady said. Alice tossed a few packs of skittles to Bella (an action she instantly regretted) and ripped the top off. She locked eyes with the checkout lady.

"Three. Two. One." Alice counted. On _one _she looked at Bella who began hurling all the skittles that she hadn't already consumed at the checkout lady. Alice followed.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" they banshee-screeched.

"OUCH! This really hurts!" The checkout lady screamed. She tried to protect herself with her arms, but it was no use. Finally, they were out of skittles.

"WHAT NOW?" Bella yelled. The sugar was obviously kicking in.

Just then, Alice spotted the tall man from before approaching them, this time with someone who looked rather police-like.

"Run away," Alice commanded, grabbing Bella's wrist.

* * *

**YAY! **

**Like it? Love it? Want to print it out just so you can burn it? Let me know by pressing that cute little green button and typing some words!**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a pre-vampire Alice story that's set in modern times that shows off my non-humorous writing capabilites. I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile, so vote if you think it would be a cool idea. Heck, vote if you think it might suck. Just vote, por favor. THANKS!**


	4. Apples and Bananas

**Probably going to be my last update for the week/weekend, at least on this story.**

**That reminds me: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL! I WILL BE FOREVER GREATFUL IF YOU VOTE VOTE VOTE!!**

**I forgot to give creds to my friend Becky who gave me the idea for the last prank. Becky, you rule. I've also been getting a couple requests for the list that I'm using for the pranks. Honestly, I'm just making it up as I go along!**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer, or owner of Wal-Mart, or any talking produce for that matter.**

_

* * *

_

_Five and Six: Talk to produce. Pretend the produce is being really mean and threaten it._

"I like to oat, oat, oat, oplles and banonos…" Bella sang from their hiding spot behind the apples and bananas cart in the produce section. Alice had decided that time (and sanity, though dear Bella had already lost hers) could be saved by taking refuge among the fruits and veggies.

"Shut up, Bella," Alice whispered. Not twenty feet from them stood the tall man who Alice had come to know and love as Hairless Bob. He had seen them run in this general direction, and was now scrutinizing the cabbage.

"HEY ALICE!" Bella whisper/screamed, only proving the point that whispering could often be louder than talking. "WHATS NEXT ON THE LIST?"

"This really isn't the time for that-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE LIST!" Bella whispered. Alice reluctantly dug the paper out of her pocket and handed it to Bella, knowing that it was probably the simplest, non-forcible solution to making her shut her mouth.

"Hey! It involves produce!" Bella said, rather loudly. Hairless Bob's head snapped around to where they were hiding just as Alice slapped her hand over Bella's mouth. He glared at the banana cart for a few seconds and then shook his head, returning to whatever it is Wal-Mart security guards normally do.

"Ouch!" Bella said, rubbing her face after Alice removed her hand. "Why are you hurting me?"

"Because. That's why." Alice stood up, brushing the dust from the floor off her outfit. "Now what is this produce you speak of?"

"M'k. It says that we need to talk to produce, and then pretend its being mean and give it death threats."

Alice, believing this was still just a product of Bella's sugar-high mind, grabbed the paper from her. Sure enough, Bella had read it correctly. She crammed it back into her pocket, frustrated.

She turned back around to see Bella holding a banana pointed at her face. She stared at it for a second, and then looked at Bella questioningly. "Uh, Bella? What are you doing?"

"My name is not Bella." Bella said, moving the banana up and down as she spoke. "It's Mr. Banana Man."

"Um, last time I checked, you were Bella. Bella with problems, but Bella nonetheless. Now shut up, our first victims are here." Alice had spotted a man walking past the refrigerated vegetables area where Hairless Bob had been a second ago. She grabbed an apple and popped up from the hiding spot, leaning against the apple cart.

"Why no, I don't believe in UFOs," she told the apple.

"Hm?" The man said, assuming Alice was addressing him.

"Not _you_!" she said. "_The fruit!_"

"Wha-"

"SHH!" she shushed the man. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Totally!" She held the fruit up next to her ear. "Yeah. Wait, _what_?"

"NO. _NO. _You did _NOT _just say that to me!" Bella shouted at the banana, now standing next to Alice.

"You stupid little piece of fruit! _How could you_?" Alice yelled at the apple.

The man was now starting to step in the opposite direction, the desired effect.

"You know what, maybe I'll just kill you." Alice said.

"Yeah, you stupid little bugger."

Alice threw her apple on the ground, and Bella followed suit, stepping on the banana for added effect.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, "It made a squishy sound!" She began repetitively jumping up and down on the destroyed banana.

Alice looked up and noticed the man was gone. She turned her head towards the doors to see him running for his life. Alice high fived Bella and started to skip towards the back of the store.

"Hey, wait, I'm not done!" Bella called. Alice waited as Bella pulverized the rest of the banana into a puke-looking goop and followed Alice to wherever the next prank would be played.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't like it as much as some of the others. What's your oppinion? Press that cute little review button and let me know!**

**P.S.: THE POLL! IT _CALLS _TO YOU!**


	5. It'll go all splodey and stuff!

**I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated recently! Once again, school is hard. Especially when you have to write those annoyingly long essays that take forever and you turn them in the next day only to learn that they weren't due until Thursday and that you spent 5 hours on the computer for nothing. BUT I have like a centimeter of homework this weekend (as opposed to the miles I've had recently) so expect a few more updates.**

**Secondly, the poll is closed now. Thanks to everyone who voted. I am going to write the story (since out of like 14 people I didn't get one no) but it won't be out for awhile because I'm going to try to make it SUPER GOOD SO EVERYONE WILL LOVE ME.**

**Third, this chapter was written to the music of Meg and Dia, who I am currently obsessed with. You should go check them out. Seriously.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed/are reviewing/will review. You guys are like a bright ray of sunshine on a cloudy day!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, Alice would be named Emili. And look exactly like I do. Hmm...**

_

* * *

_

_Seven: Four words~ Diet coke and mentos._

"Lalala… lalala LAAA!" Bella sang as she dizzily skipped down the soda aisle. Alice guessed that it was supposed to be the Indiana Jones theme song. Either that or Star Wars. Something along those lines.

Alice could see that if Bella kept skipping like that, something bad would eventually happen. She could also see that that something would be rather comical, so she decided not to stop her.

"Ouch!" Bella had run into the pole at the end of the aisle. "WHY DO THINGS KEEP HURTING ME TODAY?" she screamed at it.

Alice giggled. She loved it when her visions were right.

"We're stopping here," Alice told Bella. She stared up at the 2-liters of diet coke, conveniently placed on the very top shelf, out of both of their reaches. She reached for it, but she was still about 2 or three feet away.

Bella ran to Alice's side. "Ooh! Soda's got sugar and sugar makes me hyyyper!" she sang.

"Diet coke doesn't have any sugar, Bella." Alice glared at that evil little bottle, still scheming on how to get it down. Maybe the whole non-sugar thing was why it was so hard to reach.

"B-b-but why can't we use Mountain Dew?" Bella stuttered. She pulled a bottle off the much-easier-to-reach Mountain Dew shelf and hugged it to her chest. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way, Bella," Alice explained. "The next thing on the list says specifically _diet coke and mentos_." Bella looked upset. "And while you're pouting, go grab me a golf club or something. And some mentos."

Bella stomped off mumbling something, and Alice continued to glare at the diet coke. After awhile, Bella returned, carrying the same puppy wrapping paper she had used to beat down the man in their first prank.

"The puppy paper? Again?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" Bella twitched a little as she said dug something out of her pocket "Oh, I almost forgot! They were giving out free sugar packets up front, and I thought that you might want some too so I grabbed a big handful and RAN!" She unclenched her hand to reveal about 10 packets of pure cane sugar.

Alice just stared. "Bella, how many of these did you eat?"

"Um, well, uh…" Bella stammered. "Well, not very many. Like four…teen."

"Did you eat the mentos?" Alice glared at her.

"Nope!" Bella announced proudly. She pulled the mentos pack out of her other pocket and handed both it and the wrapping paper to Alice.

Alice used the wrapping paper to knock the diet coke off the top shelf and caught it before it hit the ground. She pretended not to see as Bella dumped sugar packet after sugar packet into her mouth. After silently cracking the top off of the soda, she started picking off the wrapping from the mentos pack.

She was just about to drop the first candy in when Bella stopped her. "WAIT! This could be waaaaay cooler. After you drop it, cap the bottle! It'll go all splodey and stuff!!!"

Alice was shocked. Did a comprehendible phrase that was actually a good idea just come out of Bella's mouth? She was proud that she had had such a positive influence on Bella's mind.

"Stand at the other end of the aisle," Alice ordered. Bella obediently skipped toward the pole she had bonked into earlier, this time avoiding it. Alice quickly dropped in a few mentos, capped the bottle, and zipped back to where Bella was standing.

The result was simply spectacular. The bottle exploded with a bang, spraying soda all over the aisle. A bit even jumped over into the next aisle.  
Alice and Bella were lucky enough to not be caught in its wake.

In short, Bella was right. It did go all splodey and stuff.

"That was AWESOME!" Alice shouted, high-fiving Bella.

"I know," Bella smiled smugly. "I'm cool like that."

* * *

**YES! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! (insert witty "review or die" thingy here) REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW!!**


	6. I'll cram pistachios up your nose!

**Thanks majorly to all my reviewers and people who like this story. You guys rule my shoes.**

**Disclaimer: I own three copies of Twilight (Beastly, am I right?) Sadly, I wrote none of them.**

_

* * *

_

Eight: Try to get people to read your new book (which is pretty awesome, by the way)

"Hey Alice…" Bella whispered, poking Alice in the shoulder. Alice was in the book aisle, carefully sifting through the books in hope of finding the perfect material for the next thing on the list.

"Yes, Bella?" she answered.

"YOUR FACE!" Bella shouted, and then giggled to herself. This had been going on for a few minutes now. Every so often Bella would poke Alice in the shoulder and then proceed to shout something random.

For a moment, Alice considered "forgetting" the purpose of looking through the books and "accidentally" using a rather large one to give Bella a considerable amount of brain damage. However, she reconsidered. Bella was annoying and _way _too hyper to be seen with in public, but that was the fun of it. If Bella was unconscious, she would wind up bored again. And being bored sucked.

"Aliiiice!" Bella sang. Alice spun around, grabbing one of many books with two hands holding an apple on the cover and bonked Bella on the head. "You know, there are nicer ways of getting someone to stop doing something," she muttered, rubbing the place where she had been hit.

"Like duct-tape?" Alice mumbled, setting the book back on the shelf. She needed to find a less popular book, and there were a lot of copies of this one on the shelf.

"So what are we doing next?" Bella asked.

"We've got to get someone to buy a book," Alice answered, pushing aside books with similar covers to the first one. Did this place even _sell _other books?

"That sounds boring. Let's do something different. Like…" Bella pretended to ponder. It was obvious that she had already come up with something to do. "Like eat some more skittles! That was fun."

"Okay, here's the deal," Alice said. "If you let me do this one little prank, I'll buy you some skittles. Kapeish?"

"Deal. Total deal." Bella agreed. You could already see the pre-sugar part of her sugar rush setting in. She shut up as Alice went back to her books.

Alice found a book called _Maryanne Wants a Pony _at the end of the aisle. She picked it up and quickly skimmed through. It was about a little girl named Maryanne who wanted a pony. Shocker.

She decided it would be perfect, and began to search for victims. Like magic, three giggling teenage girls entered the book aisle. They were all wearing hoodies with the title of the annoyingly popular book on it, and one looked like she had stolen Alice's hairstyle. _Double_ _perfect_, she thought.

Alice skipped down the aisle and stopped in front of the girls, clutching the book in front of her. "Hi!" she said, flashing them a giant smile.

"Hey…" one of them said awkwardly. The one with her hairstyle looked stunned, and the third taller one stared at Alice like she was crazy.

"Oh my gosh, you should, like, _totally _read this book!" Alice tried to sound as teenage as possible. She handed the book to the tall girl who stared at it skeptically. Alice looked over her shoulder to see Bella waiting obediently at the end of the aisle for her skittles. It looked like she had this prank all to herself.

"Umm... no thanks. We just came to get another copy of-"

"PLEASE!" Alice interrupted the tall girl. The one with her hair was still staring in awe, and the first girl to speak was looking around her. "I HAVE WORKED _SO HARD _JUST TO SHARE THIS BOOK WITH THE WORLD!!"

"We're gonna, like, walk away now…" the first girl said, grabbing the stunned girl's wrist.

"READ IT!! READ IT **NOW **OR I WILL CRAM PISTACHIOS UP YOUR NOSE!!" Alice shouted. "I WILL! I WILL _DO_ IT!!!"

The girls turned and ran, the first girl dragging the stunned one by her wrist. Alice burst out laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. This was just too good.

Bella skipped to Alice's side. "Skittles. Now." she commanded.

_Meanwhile, outside of the store…_

Emili, Becky, and Dayana all collapsed outside of the Walmart after their scary encounter with "some crazy chick," as Becky would have put it. Dayana still had the book in her hands, and the security thing surprisingly hadn't beeped. She threw the book at the wall.

"What is your deal?" Dayana shouted at Emili once she had enough breath to do such. "Why didn't you run?"

"That was Alice freaking Cullen!" Emili shouted back.

"Oh yeah, and the other hyper girl standing behind her was _obviously _Bella," Becky said sarcastically.

"I _swear_ that that was her." Emili insisted.

"You can't swear something like that, Einstein." Dayana said.

"Two words, Dayana. Anger, and Management."

"Guys, seriously, chill. Either way, I don't think Alice was that short." Becky intervened, trying to break up the fight in it's _pre_ stages.

There was a long pause. "Whatever," Emili finally mumbled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, por favor! (can you tell I'm not in the mood for author's notes today?)**


End file.
